Stefan Forenza
Stefan Forenza is a main Character in OPIU. He is a human vampire that leads OPIU against the rogue occultists and supernatural forces. He has been played by two actors.... Adam Barton original played Stefan Forenza from Episode 1 right through to Episode 4. Clayton Sandford later took over the role from Episode 6 onwards Bio Adam Barton's version of the character spoke with a Russian accent and dress in all black clothing with a black hat. He was came across as kean and interested in every case the gang were called to. Clayton Hamer's version of the character speaks with a romanian accent and the character is said to have gone back to how the character was first written by Clayton Hamer. The character now sports beads in his beard and wears a white hat but has stuck to the dark clothing but has teamed a cane with his look. Both version wore glasses and Clayton's version is rumored to have a wife and daughter. Appearances Stefan Forenza first appeared on our screens when two local law enforcement officers both plain clothes called him up about a mystery mark on a deceased female found by a lake by a passerby. Stefan Forenza and Jack both went to the scene of the crime and began to investigate her death resulting in Jack going back to HQ with body while Stefan remanded behind to check things out. Later on it dawned on Stefan that the deceased had been a victim of the Great Vampire and called Jack to warn him but when Jack failed to answer his phone Stefan hurried back to HQ just in time to stop Jack from being killed by new vampire. After defeating the new vampire, Stefan Forenza and Jack brought round Inspector Seymour after he fainted during the attack after telling him the truth he drugged Seymour knocking him out. . After a short victory, Jack called Stefan back to the morgue after another deceased victim had been brought to them but this deceased proved more tougher to kill and after knocking his glasses off causing him to stomp on Jack's foot, the new vampire named Cindy was unleashed on the world. During episode 3 Stefan Forenza and Jack were revealed to be allied with Inspector Seymour in an attempt to take down the Great Vampire before he could unleashed more vampires on the world. The trio were called to a death in the local park which turned out to be a trap.Stefan sensed that the evil forces were coming and he couldn't have been more right as a swarm of bats and even a giant spider aided the Great Vampire and Cindy and hisnew slave in attacking the trio but thanks to crosses and a salt circle the trio were protected until the spider turned up forcing the trio to run for their lives. An OPIU tactical officer arrived one scene to aid the group> After Jack dealt with the sawrm of bats and the spider, the team moved in on the Great Vampire's lair here they killed the Great Vampire after the defeat Stefan stated that Armegeddon was coming. This proved right however as several days later a sting of deaths create a tough and long case for the team as they fought against the occultists forces and by the end of the episode the team's undercover operative was left in danger. (to be continued after episode 5 and 6 air)